School of Fear Book 4
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: 12 years later from the last book and Abernathy need help from the School of Fearians to help teach his newest class of 35
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a fanfic for this book I really like… School of Fear anyway… it has about 22 storys written and I read them all *But the one written in Spanish or Indonesian* and I thought why not make a story that shows how cool and amazing people could write about this story… now I am going to make a about… 26 or 27 chapters of maybe 1500 words to 2000 or on short chapters 1000 and long chapters full of Adjectives and Backstorys that I need for this story… though I need to make sure that I don't get off my count… many people know this but I have been recently off course of updating well let's just say I had to do a lot of work anyway lets get this started. Since this is the first chapter I will have to do some plot creating and other stuff….**

** So where are we at now… 12 years ahead of the final book. P.S two questions one if you read the last book why did Hyhy graduate just after a year. And two why does everyone in Naruto know shadow clone jutsu which is supposed to be a high ranked secret jutsu... just tell me that I mean everyone in their mother knows the jutsu. **

**Anyway on with the show or book or fanfic… here we go.**

**School of Fear Book 4 the Reunion of Fear**

**Chapter 1**

Madeleine Masterson sat on a coach with her fiancé Garrison both of them looking at Madeleine's laptop as they talked together over their wedding plans. Using Unity they were making a preview animation of their wedding.

Maddie started to save the program as she heard Garrison yawn stretching his two long tanned arms back as he stood up to stretch. Maddie closed up her computer and started to feed her prized black widow spider *is it a real spider? Never said*. She leaned over and kissed Garrison on the lips.

"Maddie I am going to take a shower see you in bed." He said as he started to walk towards the shower. She chuckled at the thought that when he was 10 he was terribly afraid of taking a shower and now lived in the water. She also chuckled when she started to remember how if a spider like hers would be in her house she would have to call a fumigator to have all the bugs killed.

She was about to go to bed when her phone started to ring. She walked over to her phone as it rang and buzz over her glass coffee table. She picked it up and held it up to her ear.

"Hello Madeleine Masterson, who is it?" She said into her phone. Her British accent obvious in her tone of voice and she had the phone up to her ear.

"Hello Madeleine how have you been, it's me Abernathy and I was wondering if you could help me. I have about 35 students this year and Mom and I can't help them all this summer without help… I was wondering if you could get the rest of your classmates and see if you can each take 5 students, Mom can take 5 and I can take 5 but please I need help! This is one of the biggest groups we ever had. Anyway Mom always said you guys would have been great counselor's anyway we could pay you for your services!"

"Abernathy calm down Garrison and I can come and help you I will call up Lulu but I don't have Hyacinth number can you call her? Okay when do you need us?" Maddie said as she talked to Abernathy about the school of fear.

You see when Garrison and Maddie were thirteen they went to School of Fear a prestigious academy where they conquered their fears, saved the school, and made some friends. Their other friends were named Theo who was scared to death of death, Hyacinth who was a Islophobic, and finally Lucy or Lulu who was Claustrophobic.

At that time the shower had stopped running and Garrison had started to get dress for bed. Maddie also got dressed for bed as she thought of her friends and Mrs. Wellington.

"Garrison I just got called by Abernathy and he needed are help at the school of fear this summer. We would get paid if we were to do it and I am pretty sure my schedule is clear but we might have to put off on the wedding." She said as she cuddled up to her fiancé.

"So when do we leave?" Garrison said as he wrapped his arms around Maddie.

"This summer and we will have to notify are parents that the wedding is being pushed off. But after that we can get married and continue with are career." Maddie said.

Both Garrison and Maddie slowly went to sleep.

**The end of chapter 1/prologue note these chapters will be a bit small but at about 4 or 5 they will get much larger and after those they will be larger still. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

School of Fear Book 4

**I got three great reviews which included from *going to answer your guys questions***

**Bimbo Upunder: first off weird name… hot but weird… anyway they will sometimes curse a bit *mainly Lulu when she is really mad at Hyhy or Theo you know it's going to happen* now they won't change too much I mean simple stuff that will go with their backgrounds like Lulu will Golf and Shoot guns *She was once a country club member with her family the Punchalowers* anyway I won't spoil too much but the characters will still act their age ps I meant to have the ages be 10 why you might be wondering is that so Hyhy isn't an adult she will be several months under age why you might wonder… alcohol I don't want Hyhy drinking the rest will at one moment **

**Guest: I will have plenty of racial diversity and to follow with School of Fear fashion there will be 18 girls and 17 boys how it is in School of Fear Fashion well girls Hyhy, Lulu, and Maddie, Boys Theo and Garrison… there will be all kinds of races. Chinese, French, African Americans, Japanese, and most important will be Aliens… nope their all mortal but the age groups shall be between 9 *One kid only* to 16 *no one's 15 or 14 just one kids 16*.**

**Chrissy Temps: Thank you for being my first review on this story and I hope you keep reading.**

**Now on to the story**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy "Lulu" Punchalower hit her golf ball down the straight stretch of the golf course of the country club. Just like her family she was a member of the local country club called "Rose Meadows Country Club". Though unlike the name there were no roses because it was not season for it recently.

She stared down the lane searching for where her golf ball had landed. She climbed into her golf cart and drove down to finish her 18 hole weekend golf game. Her clubs resting gently in the back of the cart. Her phone started to ring half-way through the ride to the green.

"Hello this is Lulu what do you need because I am trying to finish my 18 hole game." Lulu said into her phone as she drove off the course to avoid getting hit by passing golf balls.

"Hello Lulu how have you been doing this day?" Said a calm female British accented voice from the phone. Lulu instantly recognized the voice as her good friend Madeleine Masterson from School of Fear. Madeleine or Maddie used to live in England but now she didn't know much about her since they didn't talk very often.

"Maddie I haven't seen you since yours and Garrison's last New Year party." Lulu said into the phone surprised at Maddie calling her. She turned off the golf cart and leaned back in her cart.

"Lulu, Abernathy called me last night asking me if we, we meaning you, Garrison, Theo, Hyhy, and I to be counselors or teachers this summer because he has a large number of contestants. I got Garrison to help this summer but was wondering if you could come, he said he would pay us for help also we would get to eat some Casu Frizgu flavored food, so how about it?" Maddie said as she spoke to Lulu pleadingly to help their friend Abernathy.

"You know how much I missed seeing you guys but I will Hyhy be there?" Lulu asked Maddie about Hyhy because she despise the younger girl, during Garrisons and Maddie's tenth anniversary of dating. They were going to go to a bar and Hyhy got mad because she wasn't allowed to enter the restaurant due to being 19 years old. She wasn't too mad but they all left the restaurant and Maddie cooked up a nice meal for the five of them.

Although it wasn't too difficult to cook up the dinner it was annoying losing the chance to eat at one of the nicest restaurant in Miami. They also had busted out some wine to celebrate and Hyhy after only two glasses of wine was out because she was lightweight. So they all crashed at Maddie/Garrison's house.

That wasn't the worse part, the worst part was that Celery her ferret had pooped and wasted all over Lulu's clothes. When Celery was caught Hyhy just said that he must have drunk some left over wine. Which made Lulu even madder and she tried to kill Celery and they broke a vase.

"Lulu we need her anyway you will be spending time with your contestants and curing them of their fears. Lulu we need you I mean lots of people have claustrophobia and they need your help, your knowledge. Please Lulu just come and help." Maddie said pleadingly into the phone as she tried to convince Lulu to help.

"Fine but I get to choose which students I get okay, because I don't want another Hyhy on my team. I hope you and Garrison are having a good time I will see you this summer. Good bye Madeleine hope your wedding planning is going well." Lulu said into the phone as she hung up the phone.

As she went back onto the course a random golf ball came flying at her hitting her right in the face. She pulled out her five iron and looked towards the beginning of the course. A plaid adjourned guy with crooked teeth, and a black and neon green golf club bag.

"Get off the course girl people are trying to golf!" The man yelled towards Lulu as Lulu ran towards the man with her five iron raised in the air. "Hey put the, oh uh hey no Ow Uragh ouch mommy!" Lulu finally just simply kicked the guy in the shin after beating him up with her five iron. Bending it in several ends and making it nearly unusable in golf again.

Lulu pulled out her putter went to the green and knocked her ball in ending her game with 36 hits. *like a boss* Lulu went home and went to bed.

*New question should I merge the asking Hyhy and Theo or make 2 more chapters of asking then do a large reunion with Mrs. Wellington and then finally have the contestant show up and have about a 10,000 word chapter about describing the characters and the classes kinda.

You guys vote in comments note if I merge them I will have a much shorter part and split the characters getting picked and them getting their. So VOTE NOW VOTE NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

School of Fear Book 4

Chapter III (3)

COOL: Thanks dood

Guest (1): Thanks for your vote but you were out voted

Guest (2): Thanks for the vote and i am glad it was funny

bimbounder: thanks for your vote and your welcome i well answer any question *unless related to plot too much* that you guys ask

chrissy temps: i will always answer peoples questions it makes peanut butter, jelly, and skittle sandwiches fall from the sky. Your welcome

by the way two things

using a different word processor *i have my laptop which i typed the first two and then my gaming pc which i am typing this one on and didn't get microsoft word or office at all. No free trials* so lets say i put a * as a note kinda thing it would turn up bold like **this**

why don't you guys get accounts so i could possibly message you guys, you could follow the story, and also i could get different names then guests... at least give me some names to call you... so it doesn't get confusing

Okay on with teh story

WITH...Hyhy

Hyancith Hicklebee-Ryatulle or as she liked to be called 'Hyhy' was currently walking with her "friends" or "besties" as she called each other to class. Hyhy was going to college trying to get her teaching degree so she could teach kids at school. Hyhy had always wanted to become a teacher ever since she met her role model Mrs. Wellington of the school of fear one of her "besties" from school of fear. Although everyone at school of fear was her "besties".

Lucas a nerdy type of guy with short black hair, horned rim glasses, and braces even though he was 20 years old. "Hyhy i really need to study for my final exam, can you please stop trying to force us into karoke." Lucas said as he typed mercifully on his laptop which he was using to quickly finsih his english papers.

"Fine LucLuc but we should go to karoke it would be fun, i mean even Celery want to like seriously were all totally besties!" Hyhy said trying to get not only Lucas but her "besties"/roommates Harriet, Jonah, and Violet.

Harriet wa basket ball player on the college's team. She had long chestnut colored hair, green eyes, ivory skin, and was wearing gray sweat shirt, pants, and running shoes. Harriet liked to workout and excerise all she could.

Jonah was a reglious guy who was 5 6 and was 21 years old. He was the oldest of the group and usually took charge for bills. He usually wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a cow boy hat. He was the more responcible of them all and usually brought in the most money for bills.

Violet was a much younger and smaller girl who was hispanic. She was 18 years old and was decleared a genius and gradutated high school at 16. She was trying to become a doctor so she could solve disceases. Violet usually wore a violet shade tanktop, had her black hair up in multiple pigtails of sorts, she also wore a pair of worn skinny jeans.

"Hyancinth were all trying to pass our final exams, can you please calm down." Violet said to Hyhy who was playing with Celery on the couch. Hyhy just sighed and said.

"ViVi i told you call me Hyhy, anyways i will calm down and- hold that thought." Hyhy reached towards her phone as it started to vibrate.

"Hello? O hey Madmad! How are you and GarGar doing, Celery and I are doing amazing... one sec let me get out of my Roommates area. So whats my favorite engaged Besties up to?" Hyhy said in rapid succesion as she went to her bright colored room. Celery crawling up and down Hyhy's body every so often stopping to listen in on the conversation.

"Hyancith please don't call me Madmad and Garrison GarGar. You see I was wondering if you'd like to be a teacher at school of fear this summer, you would only be teaching 5 students and you would get to see Theo, Abernathy, and Mrs. Wellington. What do you say?" Maddie asked Hyhy about being a teacher this summer and being with her "Besties".

"What that would be amazing i would totally love to spend the summer with you guys! I can't wait I will start packing right away. This is going to be awesome i can't wait to see you guys!" Hyhy said to Maddie as she cheered up and down in her room.

"Thank you Hyancith now all we need is Theo...I hope too see you this summer." Maddie said to Hyhy as she closed her phone.

"I can't wait to go see Abernathy!" Hyhy screamed to Celery.


	4. Chapter 4

School of Fear Book 4

It's time for Theo

Note I will not post for two weeks because I am going to camp for two weeks and I probably and rushing this chapter a bit because I need to go to camp later tonight

So onward to answer you about 15 questions

Guest 1: I am lazy and had Hyhy in mind when I was writing

Guest 2: yes two more chapters

Bimboupounder: I don't Imstergram

Cupcakes11: right back at you… message you later

Guest 3: I will

Chrissytemps: I don't think it will become a movie but it might and I followed and supported it

The Darkest Roses: Thanks

Minimonster12345: Thanks and hello

Guest 4: Thanks

A chubby young man in the strangest clothing walked along the a Corner of New York City shouting in to a blowhorn speaking of how we need to cut back on pollution. That young man was named Theodore "Theo" Bartholomew who went to school of fear with his friends Hyhy, Lulu, Maddie, and Garrison.

"We must use better means of transportation, stop using fossil fuels, and stop the polluting!" Theo yelled towards the bypasser as he tried to get a petition signed to have solar panels be placed on every large factory in the city. Though the cost to fund such a thing, which he had described in page 84, paragraph 16, paraphrase 3.

One reason nobody signed the thing was because it would take the money away from Schools, Welfare, and public hospitals. So he wasn't having much luck.

Theo was about to continue to shout in to his bullhorn when a police officer kindly but sternly said, "Sir would you kindly please stop making a public disturbance, or we will have to arrest you."

"What for speaking for a better tomorrow and getting safer breathing air and cleaner water! I am just trying to clean up the world and bring gas prices down on fossil fuels! I am an American patriot and work for a better tomorrow!" Theo said making a large disturbance on the street corner. As the police officer pulled out a ticket book and wrote out a 500 dollar ticket to Theo.

"Have a good day Patriot." The officer than went on his route of writing parking tickets, etc.

Theo then started to walk into a Subway and ordered himself a 12' veggie lover with extra cheese and veggies. He also got a couple bags of potatoes/Dorito Chips and large coke.

As he was about to chomp down on his favorite sub (Why don't they make grilled cheese at subway) his phone started to ring and vibrate in his fanny pack. So after putting down his favorite sub he quickly checked who was calling him.

"Hey Gary, how it hanging?" Theo said to Garrison as he tried to manage to eat some chips while communicate with his friend.

"Theo how many times do I have to say it, don't call me Gary its Garrison. Now MRs. Masterson needs your help and she needs us, us being You, Maddie, Hyhy, Lulu, and I. She wants us to teach a class of 5. She will pay us for are help and you will get to see your friends what do you say?"

"Heck yeah I want to come and teach… when does term start!?" Theo nearly shouted in glee into his phone.

"Thanks it will start on the second Monday of July. See you there Theo." Garrison said as he hung up.

Theo then ate his lunch and returned to business school.

*That's it guys*

So I am going to give you a sneak preview of a contestant and how I will describe them please tell me how I did.

Johnny Samoggia was a 16 year old teenager who stood at about 5 11 and wore a slick black leather jacket. His chilled and badboy attitude was obvious in his manner of posture how he had his legs up on the desk. His ripped and torn blue jeans were wrinkled and dirty after riding from home to school of fear on his Motorcycle.

He had black fingerless leather gloves which were being moved as he tapped his finger on the desk. The red and white pattern on his bandanna stayed right on the cloth adjourned on his head.

As Garrison talked about his fear of Water Johnny said. "Pansy." In a fake cough as he made a couple kids chuckle from his comment.

Garrison just said, "So what's your fear Mr. Samoggia?" Garrison stared towards him along with several other kids as they questioned what this badboy was scared of.

"UH…. I am scared of… female flutists." He said quickly at the very end which only a couple of kids could hear and they bursted out laughing and Garrison said.

"You're scared of what I can't hear you?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm scared of Female Flutists okay!" He then looked way in a bit of shame.

What you guys think… post a review below


End file.
